The present device generally relates to a door bin assembly for a refrigerator. More particularly, the door bin assembly includes snap fit arrangements of a bin body with a refrigerator liner and with a transparent interior wall.
Refrigerator door bins are generally known and can include a bin unit configured for removable assembly with a liner of the door. The configuration of the bin unit separate from the liner is generally a product of the material and process limitations associated with the liner, which is usually formed using a vacuum-forming process. The bin unit is generally more suitable for an injection molding or similar process. Accordingly, the bin unit and liner are separately made and must be assembled together. Most such assemblies facilitate selective placement of the bin within a number of available positions and ease of disassembly and repositioning of the bin by a consumer. Such assemblies, however, provide weak attachment between the bin unit and the associated liner, requiring additional fixation during shipping. Further, many bins are made of or include a transparent or translucent material, which may be in the form of an insert or the like assembled with a larger body